Trial 27
Walkthrough *Defeat 200 monsters of the Morbol family. *Must be during weather or on Windsday. *Dakini must be equipped. Suggested Areas :* Vunkerl Inlet (S) at (G-12) has some Demonic Rose lvl 74-76 you can kill. Sometimes there is wind weather. Bad Breath is annoying but isn't too deadly. It's poison only does 1 hp/tick. It's better to bring some people with you to kill faster, but these can easily be soloed. Watch out for Morbol NM. * Best and easiest area as a party of 3-6 people is Bhaflau Thickets on Ameretat. ** 3 spawns at I-8 and 2 spawns at H-8/9 with a 5 minutes respawns, **If possible, time your visit to this area in Vanadiel months 4-6. During this period, wind is consistent. Otherwise, it's quite hard to come by. Use /clock to check the current Vanadiel month. * You can also go to H/I-9 Wajaom Woodlands since there are 3 spawns close by. (Month 7 had wind weather average 12hrs/vanadiel day) **If solo, take care around (K-9) Wajaom Woodlands as the NM Chelicerata may be up. D/E-11/12 is a good place to run around if you are in a group, watch out for Jaded Jody spawn, though. *At Rolanberry Fields (S) you will find 12 Ochu level 65-68 (with a repop of 5 minutes.) **Easier way is to take a Crawlers' Nest (S) warp from NPC in town, and zone in Rolanberry Fields (S). **Camp is mainly southwest corner of F-11 & north part of G-12. **You can call your fellow companion to help. **You can take a Sigil for latent effects. **Come during Windsday as there is no weather. **Beware while pulling because some of them are amongst Quadav. **Ochus aggro sound (confirmed, do not link.) **Quadav link together, aggro sound and link by sound. **The crawlers do not aggro. **Ochu's TP moves I saw there are : **Impale (single target damage and paralyze but absorbed by shadows) **Vampiric Lash (Single-target Drain, blocked by Utsusemi) **Sweet Breath (Cone attack damage and sleep, ignores shadows) **Bad Breath (Cone Attack that inflicts ALL theses debilitating status effects at same time : Slow, Poison, Silence, Paralyze, Weight, Bind, Blind) ** THF75/NIN & Fellow 70 + DNC75/NIN, we generally kill 30 Ochu during one Windsday. * You can kill Lunantishee in Riverne - Site B01. They are barely Easy Prey to a 75+ and die fairly quickly. Located at H-8, I-8 and the island at I-6/7 are the easiest to get to. Problem is the repop timer is rather high. But random wind weather in Riverne site. About 9 mobs total, seems like a 10 or 15 minute repop timer. At level 80 some may con Too Weak. Recommend this camp if you're solo with little support. Bad Breath was only giving me at most 2 status effects as opposed to Ochu in Rolanberry Fields (S) which gave full status effects. * Another good alternative for this is in Abyssea - Konschtat fighting the Morboling. There are plenty of these mobs in this zone. They are slightly higher level mobs then the others listed, but one can cut through them pretty quick with VV & DD atmas. -Kickstand * As of the September 2010 update every kill count as 5 during Wind weather. **And count as 6 during Windsday & Wind weather. Category:Trial of the Magians de:Lehrplan 27